


The Separation of Church and State

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [45]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Peacock Feather, Tea, Three Things, tire iron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Phil is in work mode. Clint has to remind him that they'renotat work.





	The Separation of Church and State

**Author's Note:**

> ceruleanteacup on tumblr prompted Peacock feather, tea, tire iron.

Coulson entered the kitchen, eyes on his tablet, reading a case file.

"Morning," said the man sitting at the kitchen table.

"Barton," Coulson greeted, barely looking away from the tablet for long enough to give him a nod.

Barton sighed and sipped his extra large coffee while Coulson fixed himself a cup of tea.

He frowned at the tablet as he sat down, but still didn't look away from it. "Would you pass me that, Agent?" he asked.

"Sir?" Barton replied, gesturing toward an object on the table.

Coulson held out his hand, and Barton placed the tire iron in it.

His attention was diverted from work for long enough to set the tool on the floor next to his chair. "The sugar," Coulson clarified. 

"Of course, sir," Barton said, and helpfully passed it over.

He watched Coulson stir two spoonfuls into his tea while he scrolled through more important intelligence on his tablet.

"Now the...?" Coulson began, pointing across the table for the second time, again without looking.

Barton picked up something that Coulson could possibly have been asking for and stroked it across Coulson's cheek.

"Barton," he said, annoyance coming through clearly in his voice, "I was obviously asking you to pass me the cream. Could you please be even a  _ little _ professional?!"

"That's not what you said last night," Barton purred, tracing the peacock feather down Coulson's tie.

"Last night—" Coulson began.

"We were off the clock," Barton interrupted. "And in case you haven't noticed, we still  _ are _ . You can 'Agent' me all you want at work,  _ Phil _ , but it's more than okay with me if we keep it casual here. In our home. At our kitchen table. That we nearly broke last night, because you—"

"All right," Phil relented. "I'm sorry, Clint. I just... put on the suit and become Agent Coulson. It's weird being Phil when I'm dressed as work me, even at home." He sighed and gave Clint a small smile. "I'll make it up to you... tonight?"

"Of course, sir," Clint replied with grin, handing over the cream for Phil's tea.

" _ That _ doesn't help," Phil said, his eyes on his boyfriend instead of his tablet.

Clint sipped his coffee. "You liked it last night..."

**Author's Note:**

> Which furniture will Phil and Clint nearly break next? Leave your opinion in the comments.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169507148663/the-separation-of-church-and-state)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
